Your Guardian Angel
by Punk.Chick.08
Summary: My first story...well oneshot. Troypay. Sonfict. Special Thanks To Chel08 for helping me to get it posted. :D


Disclaimer - I Don't Own Any Of The Characters Or The Song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

**You're Guardian Angel**

There was a blonde girl sitting at a piano bench in the music room at East High. Everybody always had known her as the "Ice Queen" apart from her twin brother Ryan. What everybody didn't know was that she was probably the sweetest girls you might ever have known. Whenever she was near anyone in school she would put a barrier up as to protect her from being seen as a soft sensitive girl. Nobody knew what she was really like inside no-one really had bothered to try, so this is where she felt safe, in the music room.

She played one melody that she could never get right. She tried everyday at lunch just trying to get it to sound good. The words she wrote down where beautiful but every time she sang then with the melody she invented it was always bare.

She thought about what was going on in her life, school, family and friends but truth was she never had any friends apart from Ryan, she always felt like she would never have friends because of the way she acted in school but it was just her way of defending herself from getting hurt. She was still playing the melody of white and black notes but the difference was that she had small teardrops sliding slowly down her face.

_When I See Your Smile_

_Tears Run Down My Face_

_I Can't Replace…_

'Ugh!' She shouted whilst slamming her hands down on the piano keys.

'Sharpay?'

She spun her head round and stared in shock when she met those piercing blue eyes. It was the one guy she had ever probably loved but she thought that ship had sailed and that she was over him. Looking at him right now she was felt all those feelings she had for him where slowly coming back.

'Troy?'

'What are you doing in here?' he asked.

'Umm… I was just working on something' This was the first time she seemed vulnerable in front of someone she never usually talked to. She would either ignore all the comments people where giving her snap back at them in defence.

'Well… Can I help you with it?' he asked politely.

'Wait… Hold up why are you here? And more importantly why are you suddenly talking to me?' she snapped but not like she would normally.

'I umm... just had basketball practice and was coming along here to get something to drink when I heard the music and came to see who it was.' He said casually.

'Why would you want to help me the so called "Ice Queen"? You never do usually'

'Your not the Ice Queen… well sometimes you act like it but right now you are actually having a normal conversation with me. And it just seemed like you were struggling with this song so I was wondering if you wanted help with it.' He actually did sound genuine and his eyes sparkled from the light which was coming from the window.

'Really? You would help me with it?'

'Of course that's what friends are for right?' he asked hopefully.

'Yeah you're right'

He sat down next to Sharpay at the piano and took at look at the lyrics she had written down and was completely amazed at the talent she actually had. He got one of the guitars that was lying next to the piano and made sure it was in tune.

'How about I play guitar and you play piano and we'll see how it goes with the signing part of the song. Deal?' he asked.

'You know what that sounds like a good idea' She smiled at him. He smiled back at the angelic face that was sitting before him.

Troy starts strumming a melody that sort of goes with the music Sharpay had written down. Sharpay the came in with her tune on the piano.

(**Bold- Troy **_Italic- Sharpay __**Bold Italic – Both)**_

**When I See Your Smile**

**Tears Run Down My Face**

**I Can't Replace**

_**And Now That I'm Stronger I've Figured Out**_

_**How This World Turns Cold And It Breaks Through My Soul**_

_**And I'll Know**_

_**Deep Inside Me I Can Be The One**_

Troy looked at her and smiled at how beautiful her voice was. She returned the smile and started the chorus of the song on the keys.

**I Will Never Let You Fall**

**I'll Stand Up With You Forever**

**I'll Be There For You Through It All**

**Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven**

**It's Okay**

**It's Okay**

**It's Okay**

_**Seasons Are Changing**_

_**And Waves Are Crashing **_

_**And Stars Are Falling All For Us**_

_**Days Grow Longer And Nights Grow Shorter**_

_**I Can Show You I'll Be The One**_

_I Will Never Let You Fall_

_I'll Stand Up Wit You Forever_

_I'll Be There For You Through It All_

_Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven_

_Cuz You're my_

_You're My, My_

_My True Love, My Whole Heart_

_Please Don't Through That Away_

_Cuz I'm Here, For You_

_Pleases Don't Go Away And_

_Please Tell Me You'll Stay…Here!_

_Whoa – Oh!_

_Stay!_

_Whoa – Oh!_

**Use Me As You Will**

**Pull My Strings Just For A Thrill**

**And I'll Know I'll Be Okay**

**Though My Skies Are Turning Grey **

_(Grey, Grey)_

_**I Will never Let You Fall**_

_**I'll Stand Up With You Forever**_

_**I'll Be There For You Through It All**_

_**Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven!**_

_**I Will Never Let You Fall**_

_**I'll Stand Up With You Forever**_

_**I'll Be There For You Through It All **_

_**Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven!**_

The song fades as both Troy and Sharpay stare into each others eyes feeling as though they where the only ones left in the world. Both started to lean in when…

**BRRR-IINNG!!**

The school bell went for fifth period. Both sprang up from the piano and raced down the hallways of East High to get to English. Guess They'll just have to wait for another song of Sharpays to bring them together again and share there musical talent.

If That Ever Happens?

To Be Continued…?

* * *

_That was my first ever Song Fict but that won't be my last. Soon I will get another few out so keep posted to my page and give me reviews so I know what you think of it. And also give me plots and any ideas at all so I can start on a proper story. _

_Talk To You all Soon_

_Erin xx _


End file.
